The Princess and The Dragon
by Friendly Neighborhood Otaku
Summary: A tortured girl. A dragon. She was thrown into darkness. He was born in it. She's weak. He's strong. Or so we thought. Rated M for adult content and some cringy scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss. Lucy, it's time to wake up." One of the maids said knocking on my door lightly. I yawned as she pulled my curtains back to reveal the afternoon sun. "I really must insist that you wake up at a proper time and not in the afternoon." The brunette woman said frowning slightly. I shrugged and slid out of my bed.

"What's the point? Father doesn't care." I said rubbing my eyes and walking over to my bathroom. The maid let out a huge sigh and followed me turning my bath water on.

"All I'm saying is that you need to get in the habit of waking up in the morning if your to be this country's next queen."

"Yea? Well, what if I don't want to." I frowned as Merry helped me out of my nightgown. She shook her head as her long silky brown locks fell in her eyes.

"It's your duty after all. Since both your brother's di-"

"I thought I said they are not to be spoken of," I said turning cold as I glared at the woman. She flinched and looked down.

"My mistake Miss. Lucy. I had no right to say that." She said looking at her feet. I kept my glare on her before I turned the bath water off and stepped into the steamy water.

"Whatever, please, just leave me be," I said waving her off. She nodded and exited my bathroom shutting the door gently behind her. I let out a huge breath and pulled my knees to my chest. After that tragic day happened, I was never the same. Nor was my father. Losing both of his sons _and_ his wife, that took a huge toll on him. I knew he never loved me before, but now that my mom was gone he wouldn't hesitate to hurt me. If I was to just walk into the dining room whenever he was eating, he would drag me by my hair to the dungeon and whip, cut, and torture my senseless. I would scream at him why he hated me so much. The only thing he ever said was that I reminded him too much of mom. I was 6 when they died, it's been 12 years and today's my birthday. But it's not like anyone cares. I may as well be a servant rather than a princess.

"Haha, today's my 18th birthday," I mumbled to myself as I played with the bubbles in the tub. "If _they_ were here, we'd probably spend all day in town doing all sorts of things. Instead, I'm stuck here, in this castle of nightmares, to do nothing. I could go to the library and read, but fathers probably there. If I were to run into him, I would most likely be spending the next three days in the dungeon." I groaned and sunk into the water till it bordered my nose. How did it all come to this?

I stayed in that position till the water got chilled. I quickly washed up before getting out. As I did, the mirror in front of me reflected and a young girl who didn't know the light anymore stared back. My eyes wandered over my naked, scared body. Thin scare lines dotted my skin everywhere. But mostly on my back. I earned these for no good reason. They were put there by a monster who can't care for his own daughter. All that mattered to that bastard was power and money. Of course, my older brother could offer him both. But me, nope. A woman can't give you power nor money. All we're good for is birthing children and cooking. So what reason does he have to treat me as if I was important? I'm just the weak little girl who killed both her brothers and her mother. All because I was small and weak.

I looked away from my hideous reflection and grabbed a nearby towel before drying my hair and body off, then wrapping it around me walking out of my candlelit bathroom.

Stepping into my room, I saw a simple emerald green dress, with emeralds dotting the fabric, sitting on my bed. Unwrapping my towel, I set it aside before pulling my underwear on, then the corset, and finally the dress. I had one of my maids help me tighten my corset since it's impossible to do by yourself.

"How would you like your hair today Miss. Lucy?" My maid, Virgo asked.

"Eh, I just want it down today," I said sitting down at my vanity looking at my reflection once more. My big brown eyes that were once filled with happiness, now with 6 years of pain staring back at me. I looked away and handed Vigro my brush, then looking down at my lap playing with my hands.

"H-hey Virgo?"

"Yes, princess?"

"If, you know, didn't happen; do you think father would hate me so much?" I asked, looking at her in the mirror. She stopped brushing my hair and looked at the floor in thought. Resuming her brushing motions, she finally spoke up after a few minutes of thinking.

"Of course he wouldn't. I don't even think he hates you now."

"How can you say that?" I asked turning around in my chair so I could face. "How can you say that after you heard my screams from the dungeon?! You saw the injuries everytime Aries would patch me. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT VIRGO?! OF COURSE, HE HATES ME! I REMIND HIM OF MOM!" I shouted tears welling up in my eyes as I ran out of my room. Virgo just stood in her same place with a shocked expression on her face.

I angrily swatted at my tears as I ran down the cold, empty, lifeless hallways. Then, I bumped into a chest. Falling back on my butt, I sat there frozen.

"What do you think you're doing you little brat?!" My father growled grabbing a fist full of my hair yanking me. I yelped and clawed at his hands. "You're supposed to watch where you're going! How many times do I tell you? Do I need to teach you another lesson?" He sneered dragging towards the dungeon. I thrashed around and clawed at his hands trying to break free.

"LET ME GO OLD MAN!" I shouted kicking my feet around. He tightened his grip on my hair earning another yelp from me as he lifted me up to look at me. He tsked and slapped me, before continuing on his way. Holding my now throbbing cheek, I looked around with pleading eyes. Nonvurbly asking the passing maids and butlers to help me. All they did was give me a sympathetic look and continue on. Tears poured down my face as my father dragged me down the stone stairs leading to the dungeon. I was crying in pity for myself, and for how stupid and weak I still am.

My father dragged me into one of the cells and chained my legs and arms to the wall so I was suspended in the air. Being chained up like this, brought up memories as I looked at the ground seeing it stained red. You woulda thought it was made of red stone. Not stained with my blood.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Papa? Where are you taking me?" I asked my small 6-year-old legs tripping over themselves as I tried to keep up with his pace. My father ignored me and kept walking holding tiny hand in his large ones with a firm grip._

 _"Papa? What is this place?" I asked as he led me down a set of stairs that ended at a barred door. Digging his keys out, it unlocked the gate and pushed it open, before dragging to another door. He also unlocked this one and pushed it open shoving me in._

 _"Papa-" I said before he grabbed a long black whip from the table. Trembling, I slowly stood up and looked at my father._

 _"Papa what is tha-AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as the black whip made contact with my skin leaving a searing pain behind._

 _"Papa-AAAAHHHHH" I yelled as he lashed it me again. He did that twenty times before he finally left without a word. I laid on the cold stone ground, now stained with my blood, crying. "Why papa?" I sobbed as the wounds continued to throb and sting making me cry harder. "What did I do to deserve this?"_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I rolled my head up to see my father eyeing his options of torture tools. What a sadist. Whipping a 6-year-old girl.

He smirked as he picked up a blade that had a jagged blade that curved at the end. Looked almost like a saw cut into a dagger-size. I started to slightly panic as he stalked over to me, a nasty smile on his face as he dragged the jagged blade across my stomach. Slicing my dress and skin sending a think river of blood pouring from the wound. I gritted my teeth in order to keep from screaming. I will not give this man the satisfaction of hurting me. But in doing that, he dragged the knife over the same wound, making it deeper. I bit down on my tongue, drawing blood, to keep myself from screaming.

"What's wrong Lucy? Not enough pain for you?" He asked sliding my dress till it fell off leaving me bare. I yanked at my chains as he sliced my inner thigh. He continued his assault as he circled me, leaving behind cuts on my back and hips. But, the one he left on my arm, I could feel the blade scrape against the bone. When he circled around back to my front, he pressed the tip of the knife in between my breasts, before putting a fair amount of pressure on the blade as he pulled it down the valley between my breasts and my stomach. Ending just above my pubic area. I could hold the scream back. I screamed till my lungs burned as blood poured from me covering my pale skin in the thick warm substance.

My father held a satisfying grin on his face as he set the knife down and this time, picking up a whip with spikes on the end.

"This is for Layla and the boys." He growled lashing it at me. I screamed as the spikes made contact with my skin leaving deep gashes. He did it again and again till I blacked out.

* * *

When I finally gained conciseness, I cracked an eye open and looked at my surroundings. I was back in my room on my bed. Then the pain hit causing me to yelp. I looked down to see my entire body to once more be wrapped in bandages. Aries must have found me after I blacked out. I groaned in pain as I slowly sat up in a sitting position and looked out my window. The moon was already up and stars shining brightly. If only I was a star. I won't have to worry about anything. I would outshine all the other stars and I would be free from my father. That's when an Idea popped into my head. Tonight underneath the stars, I would finally run away from this hell hole.

What a birthday, am I right?


	2. Chapter 2

I cracked my door open slowly as crept out of my room, tip toeing over to my father's chambers. Pushing the door open slightly, I popped my blonde head in. He was sound asleep snoring. He mumbled something, but I didn't catch it. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Almost like how he used to look like when he actually cared for me. NO! I shook my head closing the door behind me. I can't convince myself to stay! This is my chance to escape!

Taking a deep breath, I lightly ran back to my room and grabbed my already packed bag.

"Are you sure about this? Your wounds haven't fully healed yet." Aries said handing me a sack full of food. I smiled kindly at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you. For everything." I whispered. Shu returned my embrace as a tear slipped from her cheek splashing me on my own cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you too!" She said as I pulled back. I nodded wiping my own tears as I grabbed my things. I grabbed a forest dark green cloak, with a gold pattern lining the sides, and drapped it over my shoulders pulling the hoodie to cover my face.

"Hopefully we meet again!" I said jumping out of my window onto the tree branch that was underneath it. Aries peeked her head out the window and shouted 'good luck!' I whished her good luck back before swinging down from the branch down to the damp earth. The light mist stuck to my face I raced for the woods dodging the guards that patrolled the outskirts of the woods.

It's official, I am now a runaway princess. Never to return under any circumstance.

oOo

I have now been running for wat seems like days but probably only a few hours. My legs are killing me and I'm starving. Deciding to hunker down for the night, I walked into a cave that was dry. I had been running in the pouring rain for hours. So to say I'm drenched is an understatement. Since I am alone and no ones around, I started a fire and stripped of my clothes leaving them on a nearby rock to dry. Naked, wet and shivering I grabbed my blanket from my sachel and wrapped myself in it sitting closer to the fire. I actually did it! I ran from the place where my best and worst memories were made. Will I ever be able to find a new home? Will my father come after me? If I do find a home, what will I do to make a living?

I let out a heavy sigh as more and more questions crowded my head. Guess I shoulda spent more time planning on what I would do. I groaned laid back on the cool hard ground. My legs were burning and my mind racing. I was tired, but couldn't go to sleep. With another sigh, I rolled onto my side and starred at the fire. Finally, after about another hour or so, my mind calmed down and I was able to fall sleep. Hopefully not to have any dreams.

"Hey, you...WHAT THE HELL?!" Someone shouted waking me from my sweet sleep. I groaned and opened my eyes to see a flushed guy standing in front of me, my blanket in his hand. I blinked a few times with wide eyes before screaming punching the guy in the face and grabbing my blanket back covering my naked body.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!" I shouted turning beat red. No man's ever seen my naked besides my father. Ugh just thinking about him makes me wanna throw up.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?! YOU'RE ON MY TURF!" He growled regaining his wits. "AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED?!"

"W-WELL, BECAUSE MY DRESS WAS DRENCHED SO I TOOK IT OFF TO DRY! AND SINCE I THOUGH I WAS ALONE, I HAD NO PROBLEM SLEEPING NAKED! BUT CLEARLY WRONG!" I shouted back, holding the blanket closer to my body.

"Whatever, what's up with all those bandages anyways?"

"W-what? N-nothing!" I said looking away. He frowned and looked over at my dress on the rocks.

"It should be dry by now, you can dressed." He said nodding towards my shy blue dress with a velvet pale gold chest.

"And why should I?"

"Because you're coming with me."

"And who said I had to?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because clearly, you don't have a home if you are in a cave." He said with a smirk and crossing his arms over his chest. I tsked and walked over to my dress. I turned to look at him to see his dark blue eyes starring back me.

"Well turn around you pervert!" I said going red again. He lightly blushed and turned around. Deciding it was safe, I dropped the blanket and pulled my dress on. "There, I'm done," I said grabbing my belongings. He turned around and grabbed my wrist, yanking me towards the entrance of the cave. "Hay! I think if you're gonna drag me off to god knows where I deserve to know your name!" I stated as I stumbled clumsily behind him trying to keep up with his long fast strides.

"The names Gray." He said turning to give me a wide grin.

"I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." He said, slowing his pace so I would stop stumbling before I tripped.

"Uh, would you mind sharing where you're taking me?"

"To the underworld."

"WHAT?!" I shouted stoping abruptly. "YOUR A DEMON?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted trying to pry my wrist from his grasp. But his grip only tightened as he turned to face me.

"I'd figured you'd respond like that." He sighed as he picked me up bridal style. I thrashed around in his arms trying to get away.

"LET GO OF ME YOU...YOU...YOU VILE CREATURE!" I shouted as he brought me to what seemed some sort of portal. It swirled with flames and some sort of shadow.

"Calm down Lucy. Nothing's gonna happened to you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU'RE TAKING ME TO THE UNDERWORLD?! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD BE CALM ABOUT THIS?!" I shouted as we neared the portal. My heart started racing with panic. This is it. This is the end for me. Goodbye, sweet world and Miss. Merry's sweet vanilla cupcakes I'll never be able to try again.

"Nothing bad is gonna happen to you unless the demon king says so," Gray said stepping into the portal with me in his arms. I screamed as flaming hot hell fire swallowed us. Then, all the heat disappeared. I cracked an eye open and looked at my surroundings. We were in the thrown room of a castle. Instead of stone walls that were worn away with age, it was all steel. Almost like we were in a cage. Gray set me down on my feet before a woman dressed in blue tackled him.

"My sweet darling Gray! Your home!" She cried out hugging him. Gray laughed and pryed the woman off him.

"Yes. Now, do you know where flame head is? I have a bone to pick with him." He growled.

"Ah, frosty the snowman is finally back." A voice rang out. I froze and looked around for the source of the voice. Out of the shadows, a man engulfed in flames emerged.

"There you are! You made me go to the human world to find _your_ mate! Why couldn't you do that yourself you selfish bastard!" He said lunging at the man.

"Because I can't leave here?!" He yelled lunging at Gray. They both roared as they threw fists back and forth. The woman in blue shrieked causing me to avert my gaze from the man on fire to Gray. I went pale when I saw his clothes were discarded on the floor leaving him in his underwear. I averted my eyes, my face instantly going red. These people are crazy.

"Gray? Who's that human girl?" The woman asked turning to me. I froze as both men ceased their sprawl and also turned to look at me.

"Is that her? Cause the last few Lucy's weren't the right ones."

"Yes. It's her." The man that was on fire said, his flames going out.

"Good. Cause I'm tired of going out in the human world and bringing random women back. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a family I need to attend to." Gray said scowling at the man before grabbing his clothes and throwing his arm around the woman, that had tackled him earlier, and leaving. Leaving me and the other guy alone in the dark room.

"W-who are you?" I asked squinting, not being able to see that good in the dark. Lanterns lit up the room making my jump in shock. I turned to look at the man, only to find him directly in front of me. I squeaked and fell back on my butt.

"So you're the one I been seeing huh?" He said squatting down to look at me. Leaning in, his long pink hair fell over us making a curtain around us. I gulped at starred the man's onyx eyes. A few seconds passed, then I screamed and shoved him back.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU COVERED IN FLAMES?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M THE ONE YOU BEEN SEEING?! ANSWER M-" But, before I could finish my rant of questions, I was knocked out.

OoO

"Owwww." I groaned sitting up and rubbing my head. what happened? I opened my eyes and look at my surroundings. I was in a dark room sitting on a four-poster bed. The comforter was red with black designs. "W-where am I?" I asked myself sliding out of the bed. Feeling my way through the darkness, I made my way to the door. Turning the nob, I creaked the door open and peeked my head out the door. The hallway was as dark as the bedroom. "Is there seriously no light in this place?" I mumbled to myself as I stepped out into the hallway. Keeping my hands on the wall, I felt my way around the best I could.

The hallway seemed almost endless. That is until I fell forward tumbling down a stair case.

"Owwww! What the-arg why's this place so dark!" I whispered, rubbing my now more aching head. "Where the hell am I?" I asked shakily standing up and walking forward. "Ow!" I growled face planting a door. Frowning, I pushed the door open. Behind the door, was a library full of books! And there was actually some light for once.

Walking forward with a look of awe on my face, I ran my fingers along the wood railing that led down to the first floor of the library.

"This place is amazing!"

"Glad you think so." A voice echoed causing me to scream and fall backward down the stairs. But, a pair of strong muscular arms caught me before I hit the ground.

"U-uh, thanks," I mumbled blushing. It was too dark to make out my saviors features.

"What's with you and constantly tripping anyway? First, you tumble down the stair case leading to the third floor, now down the library stairs." The voice said humorously. The voice was very familiar.

"G-Gray?!"

"The one and only." He said smirking stepping into the fire light.

"How...how did you know I tumbled down the stairs?" I asked blushing.

"I was walking up them." He said leaning against the railing crossing his arms. How come I didn't bump into him?

"How can you see in this place?! There's no light!" I said looking around the poorly lit library.

"Because all demons have night vision." Demons? That when everything clicked. I was in the underworld.

I stood still frozen. Then I ran out of the library. What are they gonna do to me?! Are they gonna torture me like my father did? Did he send them to torture me for leaving?! Or am I just plain dead and instead of going to heaven I was sent to hell? So many questions ran through my head as I ran blindly to god knows where. Then I ran into another wall.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I growled rubbing a growing knot on my head before turning and running the other direction. "Where's the exit to this place?!" I yelled as I moved my feet as fast as I could.

"Two right and a left." A voice said, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Who's there?!" I asked squinting my eyes. But I couldn't see anyone or anything.

"A shadow." The voice said again its hand resting my shoulder. I screamed and shoved it off running again. I heard it chuckle as I sprinted. Two rights and a left it said? I asked myself taking a right. I followed it's directions and ended at a door. Not hesitating, I shoved it open. But I was met with blasting hot flames. I covered my face with my arm and stepped back. Peeking an eye open, a dragon covered in flames stood before me looking down at me. I fell back on my butt staring back up at it in shock.

"What the hell..." I said my voice trailing off as The dragon leaned its head down to my level. The heat radiating off of it felt as if it was melting my skin right off my bone.

"What is she doing here?" It's deep voice rang out.

"Well, she's the curious type. Not to mention easily scared." Gray said coming up behind me. "So I'd suggest to put those flames out if you don't want to melt her." He said leaning against the entrance. The dragon laughed before it shrunk?! But it wasn't a dragon... it shrunk into what looked like a human?!

"Easily scared huh?" He said smirking as he walked over to me. I shrunk back as he bent down to look at me. I gulped and scooted back a little. "My my, your look n smell just like her." He said touching my cheek. I flinched cause his hand was boiling hot and I thought he was gonna hit me. Can't blame me if you're constantly being slapped and beat since you were 6.

"Ah, so your not used to the heat huh?" He asked looking...disappointed? "Well, that won't take long to change." He said, a smirk etching onto his features.

"W-what do you mean?!" I squeaked out pathetically.

"I mean," he said leaning down to whisper in my ear. I shivered as his hot breath fanned over my face. "I'm gonna make you, mine." A blushed covered my face in record-breaking time. No no no no! This isn't happening!

He chuckled as he stood up.

"No. Your not." I blurted out. He looked down at me with a glare.

"Excuse me?" He growled picking me up by the throat. I gagged and batted at his hands like a clawless cat.

"I-I"

"Listen closely goldie locks. You are and will be mine. There's not changing that. And if you refuse," He said squeezing my throat tighter. I was running out of air fast and close to blacking out. "I'll kill you.

"Natsu!" A voice scolded. "Put her down right this instant! Is this how you treat our guests? Especially since she's your mate?" The voice said walking closer.

"She said wasn't gonna be mine. I have to show her who's-"

"Oh shut up." The voice said slapping him upside the head. He let go of my throat as I dropped to the floor gasping for air. I looked up to see a girl with long wavy blonde hair scolding, Natsu.

"Whatever." He growled storming out of the chamber, Gray following him.

"I'm Mavis. Natsu's Sister in law." The girl said holding her hand out. I took it and she helped me to my feet.

"Thank you. I'm Lucy." I said. Her smile wavered a little.

"Lucy Heartfelia by any chance?"

"Yes, but how did-"

"Follow me. There's someone you might wanna meet." She said turning to walk out. Confused and in the need of answers, I followed her out. She grabbed my wrist and led me down the dark hallways. I heard voices growing louder as we neared yet another door. Pushing the door open, I squinted as a bright light flooded into the dark hallway.

"Hahahahaha! So tell me, how did you end up here?" A familiar voice said. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at the source of the voice. My eyes widened as I saw two faces I thought I'd never see again.

"Ahem," Mavis said walking forward. We were in the dinning hall so it smelled of delicious food. Three faces turned to face us. The room fell silent.

"LUCY?! BUT HOW?!"

"How...What...Sting, Rouge I...how are you here?" I asked as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. The two boys stood up and ran over to me.

"We could ask you the same thing, sis."


End file.
